Senshi of Destruction
by TrulySheena
Summary: While reading the manga, I noticed that Sailor Saturn and Sailor Galaxia were both the Senshi of Destruction. So here's my fanfiction about the two in war over the title and how whoever the Senshi of Destruction is can change the future.
1. Destiny

**TrulySheena: Woah, I'm making a Non-Videogame fanfiction, lolz.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: And it's Sailor Moon!**

**NyaGirl51: Yeah!**

**TrulySheena: I hope you all enjoy Senshi of Destruction! I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long ago,there existed a Sailor of Destruction, Sailor Saturn. After Sailor Moon revived her and returned Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, to a normal human, Sailor Galaxia appeared a year after. This Sailor Galaxia claimed that she was the Sailor of Destruction. But Sailor Moon destroyed her, and Galaxia may have returned to a human being. Here is the future, where Sailor Moon has become a Neo-Queen, and trouble has not been brewing for a long, long time...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hotaru Tomoe, a beautiful girl of 23, was sleeping in her room. The window was open, and the curtains were swaying silently in the night's wind. She was dreaming quietly, this was the most healthiest she had ever felt, and was not easily hurt anymore. Her long black hair was everywhere, just moving with the same vibe as the velvet curtains.

But in another place, a young woman about the same age as Hotaru called Galaxia had awoken from her dream. A dream of hatred towards her friends, her family, everyone. And she wanted to be the best of all to prove that no one can love more than they can hate. Galaxia, bewildered by her dream, got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror.

In the mirror she saw herself in a golden sailor senshi outfit, and she remembered.

"I was once that woman full of hate. The Sailor Senshi of..."

The mirror began to crack.

"Destruction."

The mirror broke into shards. Looking down at the shards, seeing bits of herself as a Senshi and a human, she thought, "I wasn't the only one with that title before. There was a girl, younger than me, with that power..." And she began to put the shards together again, only to see a girl with short black hair and earrings with a design of the planet Saturn. In her left hand, she held a glaive. "Sailor Saturn...Hotaru Tomoe." As she looked at the mirror, she motioned her hand on the glaive. "She was able to have the same power as I, but with a staff. I only had a bracelet. Is it possible that the same power of my bracelet is contained in a mere child's toy? I must find her... This Hotaru Tomoe." She said, looking into the mirror and seeing a woman, similiar to Mistress 9, but more fragile looking and more caring.

Back at Hotaru's house, Hotaru was still sleeping. In the mirror on the other side of the room, a female figure with golden-red hair appeared. The curtains' wave became a roar, and Galaxia slowly walked through the room until she was beside the bed. Galaxia lowered her hand near Hotaru's face and pushed some of her hair out of the way. "Is this really that same girl who had my power 1000 years ago?" She seemed to have stopped aging,as I have..."

Hotaru began to move around a little in her sleep. "She needs to be rid of as soon as possible... she is my first and last objective to become the one and only Sailor Scout of Destruction! Maybe I should give her a warning and she'll think about giving up her Sailor Crystal..." Galaxia waved her hand near Hotaru's face. A little glow came to her hand, and then slowly disappeared. Soon, Hotaru began to move around a little more, and looked as if she was in pain. She began to breathe in small, gasping breaths, as she did when she was younger. Galaxia smirked and floated back into the mirror, awaiting for the time when Hotaru would approach her.

Hotaru began breathing harder and was having a cold sweat in her sleep. She was having a dream of destruction once more. "W-What's going on...?Where...am I?!" She began running and running, hoping to get away from the destruction until she ran into a forest. Soon, she began to get tired and tired until she collapsed near a lake. She wasn't unconcious, no, this was different. She felt dead.

When she returned to her senses, she got up and felt as if she had to run more. But the only place around her was the lake. She jumped and surprisingly, she landed on top of the water, rippling everywhere around her. Each ripple whispered a familiar sound, a voice, speaking a word. She wanted to run but when she ran, more ripples surrounded her .The words heard while she was running were horrible.

Chaos. Death. Destruction. Revolution.

She stopped running.

Senshi.

She stood on the water and began to breathe heavily again. "No...! NO! I don't want to return to being that person! I just wanna be me!" she shouted out to the lake.

"But you must choose one of the paths." A voice came from behind. Hotaru turned around, as the voice surprised her. "Who are you?" As she turned around, she saw two women, one with a ripped sailor senshi outfit, and the other with one embedded in diamonds. The one with diamonds said, "I am the one called Bracela." The other one said, "I am the one called Glividai." Hotaru looked at them both, still worrying about what they need from her. Will they kill me? She thought.

She answered them back."What do you want from me?" They both looked at each other, then at Hotaru, and said,"Nothing,we're just here to greet you.We're what makes a living hell."

Hotaru gasped and stepped back, and turned around to run away. But when she tried, her legs wouldn't move. She looked down to see that they were frozen."No! No! I won't take a life like that anymore! Please, let me live a normal life! "The Senshi walked up to her, and Glividai raised her ripped gloves to Hotaru's cheek. "Don't worry. All you have to do is choose a path." She looked up from her frozen legs and said, "A path?What do you mean?" Bracela gained a soft look and said,

"Will you walk with Chaos behind you? Where people are fighting each other and killing each other?" And then Glividai looked at Bracela and turned back to Hotaru. "Or will you follow the path of Death, where everyone stands below your feet and you are the bringer of that death, the Reaper of Souls?"

Hotaru had a horrible feeling about this. "But what if I don't want any of them?" Then Bracela and Glividai stepped back, and both said. "If you don't choose, then we will kill your loved ones, and then give you a slow death." Hotaru gasped again, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I have to choose? Why??? I... can you guys give me some time? I need to think this through!" Bracela and Glividai thought for a while,and then Bracela replied. "You will have one more day, only until the other girl decides. Then you will have the opposite path as her."

Hotaru perked up when she said this."Other girl?Who?There's another one...like me?"

Back in another home,Galaxia was having a dream.She was walking through all of the destruction that was there before she fell asleep. She saw footprints through the ruins, and decided to follow them. "They're probably from Hotaru..." Galaxia giggled. "She'll finally choose a different destiny..." She continued to walk until she found a lake, the very same lake where Bracela, Glividai, and Hotaru were at."I am here to choose my destiny, Sailor Bracela and Sailor Glividai."

They all turned around and Hotaru thought, "That voice...Galaxia? What is she doing here? I thought she was dead... why isn't she transformed?"

"Hotaru Tomoe...the Sailor Senshi of Destruction...If you do not pick our destiny, I will pick it myself." She began to walk over to Glividai.

"What do you mean, our destiny? Sailor Galaxia, I will destroy you! Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up!" Nothing happened,and Galaxia began to smirk. "Saturn Crystal Power! Make-UP!" Bracela and Glividai stared at Hotaru with pity. She was not able to transform!

Galaxia laughed and said, "Hotaru dear, you're not able to transform anymore, the same as I. That's why we're going to choose our destiny, and we're going to have new transformations and new names. You just have to pick which one you want... All you have to do is choose which path, the path of..."

"Chaos,the Sailor Senshi of War,"said Bracela.

"Or Death,the Sailor Senshi of Souls...,"said Glividai.

Hotaru began to wait for a minute,and then she began to think. After a moment, she looked up fiercely into Bracela's eyes and said, "Sailor Senshi Bracela, I want the path of Chaos!"

Galaxia began to smile and walked over to Glividai. "Very well." Said Bracela. "But why,I may ask?" Hotaru started walking towards the lake and said,"Because after war and hate comes hope and love, and with death, I would never see love, only tears and regret..." Bracela nodded and motioned toward the lake. "You accept this destiny? Then please, lay down on the lake and believe that you are falling back to your normal life. Just relax. You'll feel much better by the morning."

Hotaru went onto the lake and laid down. She felt much better, and she didn't feel the pains anymore. Soon, fireflies began to float down near her, and she felt even better, and drifted into a deep sleep. Bracela turned into a firefly and became well lit and floated inside of Hotaru's heart, where a crystal appeared over with purple diamond ribbons trailing out of it. Soon, Hotaru disappeared under the water, ripples whispering the words:

Chaos. New Birth. Sailor Senshi.

Galaxia asked Glividai for her path. She told her to watch the water until it resembled a broken mirror shard showing a picture of a girl with torn-up clothes on it. Galaxia glared straight into the water, wanting it to hurry up. She had waited for a long time now for her new destiny. Finally, it appeared and Glividai said, "Now,go through the mirror slowly, and you will fall through the ripples. Accepting death, becoming death means you are not afraid of death itself. Understand?"Galaxia sneered and looked back at her. "Death is part of human life. I'll just make it more of...a priority for those humans to appreciate their life before they die." When Galaxia was about to go into the water,Glividai asked her to wait."Very well. But tell me, why did you pick this destiny instead of the same one as Hotaru?"

As Galaxia was falling in farther, she said, "Because I had that destiny once before, and it destroyed me. Hotaru had this destiny before, and she stayed alive. But now, she will be able to see what her own power can do to her when it's out of control." Glividai nodded and then Galaxia fell far into the lake. The front part of her body was still visible when Glividai turned into a broken glass shard and flew into Galaxia's body. Then, the torn ribbons trailed out of it.

Soon, she, like Hotaru, disappeared under the water. A shadow from the lake appeared and from it came a beautiful Sailor Senshi dressed in two kinds of outfits: The right side of it was ripped, torn, purple and black, representing darkness, while the other side endorned diamonds, colored golden and white, representing light. The woman whispered, "Destiny has changed... and the world shall become under hell... no ... true death... true chaos... as the Sailor Senshi of Destruction have switched roles... Sailor Glividai and Sailor Bracela... I, Heiress Senshi Tasogare, will return our world to its' normal ways... when light and dark were together... as twilight."

And on in their homes, Hotaru and Galaxia slept, awaiting the time to awaken their new Sailor Crystals, shining in the new morning's light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Too bad I've run out of ideas after Chapter 3.**

**NyaGirl51: Hurry up! Make up something before you post up Chapters 2 and 3!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: Don't worry! I trust TrulySheena!**

**TrulySheena: Thanks! See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Pandemonium

**TrulySheena: Yay! Chapter 2! Hopefully I can think of ideas for Chapters 4 and 5 now!**

**ShannaroSaku-Chan: Don't worry, buddy! I'll help you!**

**TrulySheena: Thanks! Hey, you changed your name! Well, I don't own Sailor Moon, so please enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they both went back to reality with different Sailor Crystals, Galaxia was truly happy- She had switched Sailor Crystals with Hotaru, but even though she would be the now Sailor Senshi of Destruction, she would own a different weapon - The Saturn Glaive. _Finally, I have the Sailor Crystal of the Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn. And I have what has given her that power... the Saturn Glaive. Without this, she would be nothing! _

Back in Hotaru's home, she was back into her sleep. Loud noises were coming from outside. Crashes of all kinds were heard, and one building exploded, awakening her. She awoke entirely to the feelings of the building shaking and the electricity going out. When she looked out the window, all of the people were rioting. People were beating each other down to death and Hotaru had no idea what was happening, what was making them do this. Getting scared, she started to breathe harder, then closed the shades and the window so she could block the noise. She then locked the door.

_I hope Tokomi's okay... _Tokomi was the young man that Hotaru was living with, her future husband. Her dream came back to her when she walked over to the mirror. Looking at herself in the mirror, her figure seemed distorted. There was nothing wrong with it, it was still the same girl she was. But to Hotaru, she looked.. disgusting.

She looked out the window once more,and recalled the lake ripples whispering, "Chaos,New Birth,and..." It came to her.

Sailor Senshi.

She had a feeling that she had to go deal with Galaxia for this one, without the help of the other Senshi. She didn't like to be alone anymore, and felt as if this was the destiny that Neo-Queen Serenity gave her.

Just then,someone bashed through the door. Hotaru ran and hid behind an ottoman, holding a knife. Anyone from the outside was not going to reach her.

The figure walked to the bedroom. She looked over the table and saw drips of blood on the floor. A man's voice echoed through the quiet home.

"Hotaru, where are you?"

She then realized it was Tokomi, and that the blood was from him. She ran into the back to see Tokomi bleeding from the side of his head. "Tokomi! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" He turned around from the side of the bed and touched the side of his head.

"Oh, I guess I am... Well, I got caught in that." Tokomi pointed out the window at the people who were destroying everything in sight.

Hotaru shook her head and said, "It's all my fault." She started dabbing the side of his head with a damp cloth.

"What do you mean? Don't worry, Hotaru, it's probably the government's fault. They probably raised taxes on food or something."

After the cut was cleaned, she threw the cloth away and looked away from him. She started to breathe harder, and then started to shake. Tokomi realized that she was crying.

"Hotaru, did something happen to you while I was gone? Are you okay?!" She then explained the dream, and how this whole riot is because she is the Senshi of Chaos. "And...please,don't go outside. I don't want to see you killed..." Tokomi nodded, and then rested down next to her. "Tokomi... I'm going out there. Don't follow me. Don't."

He looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something, but paused. There was nothing to say.

Hotaru walked over to the window. She pulled the curtain away a bit,and looked out the window.

A gun.

Facing her way.

She lost her breath and then screamed at Tokomi to duck down. They barely made from being pierced by the bullet as it broke through the windows and ripped a piece of the curtain. "Hide! Run! Just don't be where they can see you!" Hotaru started grabbing her chest and inhaling large amounts of breath and left the apartment. Hotaru ran down the building's stairs, as people were fighting in the elevator. The people in the staircase seemed insane. They weren't physical, as they let Hotaru pass somewhat easily. She ignored the things they said and ran outside.

Standing there with her mouth agape, she looked around for a high surface that she could climb on. Seeing a nearby pile of cars, she climbed on top and managed not to get hit by the crowd.

"Get off the car!"

"We're gonna kill you!"

She began to speak."All of you! Quiet down and stop fighting! We're not getting anywhere with this!"

Everyone looked up at her making hand gestures and shouting horrible words, until a man from the crowd spoke up. "Wherever you are, Sailor SaturniChaos, people will fight!"

"Yeah,let's kill her!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, Hotaru's Sailor Crystal came out and created a blinding violet light. She had transformed into a Sailor Senshi, outfit full with velvet diamonds and sumire all over it. On her arms, she had purple bracelets with black designs on them. When she finished the transformation, she realized that she had looked just like how Galaxia used to, just with a different shade of clothes' color and longer hair.

Everybody was still shouting after the light went away until Hotaru shouted,"Silence!" A purple nova came out of the bracelets and it spread upon the people. All of the people collapsed and the city was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

_I will find you,Galaxia.You have changed my life and my fate. I will find you..._

She looked back at her window and looked passionately at Tokomi, who was watching the entire time. "I'll come back! I promise!" With a wave of her hand, she floated away and over Japan, gazing upon the catastrophe that was once a peaceful land.

_This is all a dream.Soon, I will wake up in Tokomi's arms,and then I will go on to a normal life. My life._

But she realized that it wasn't a dream when she saw bodies that were beaten to death and with weapons engraved in them. Deheaded people. Disintegrated bodies. Above skeletons and carcasses were crushed headstones and a mausoleum, with a figure standing on the top.

The figure appeared to be holding a staff or partisan of some sort. Or a glaive.

_Galaxia._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Yay! Chapter 2 is done!! **

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Sorta short, but that's okay:D**

**TrulySheena: Yup! See you in chapter 3:D**


	3. Fatal

**TrulySheena: Hooray! Chapter 3! I'll try to make this one a bit longer :D**

**ShannaroSaku-Chan: Yay! I think this story will be long!**

**TrulySheena: Surprisingly... no. There will only be 4 Chapters!**

**ShannaroSaku-Chan: WHAT?!**

**TrulySheena: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sailor SaturniChaos started walking towards Galaxia, who appeared to be in her new form.

"Galaxia!"

Galaxia looked at Hotaru and raised her glaive. "I've finally reached the ultimate power of the Sailor Senshi. And one thing..." She twirled the glaive around a couple of times and then jabbed it into the ground,causing an explosion."The name is GalacticDeath, the Sailor Senshi of Destruction! I refuse to be called by a name that is no longer mine."

She laughed insanely, watching the smoke fade from the explosion as bodies that were once there were now gone. " I'll send this world down to hell with you and the Crystal Palace of Neo-Queen Serenity!"

Her cackle echoed through the remaining fog, bringing chills down Hotaru's back. Her eyes were burning from the heat of the explosion, so she jumped, hoping to land on top of something outside the smoke. Luckily, she reached the remains of a building and regained her eyesight. Galaxia was flying straight towards her. Bringing out her bracelets, she crossed her wrists and the bracelets shone."Not if I can help it!" Purple light emitted from the bracelets and created a beam that spread in front of her.

"Chaos Essence Enigma!"

_Becoming a Sailor Senshi once more meant to die to protect those who you love. _Hotaru remembered these words well. Even though they were never spoken by anyone, every Senshi knew this as if it were their code. Hotaru, like other Senshi, were ready to die for those that she loves. Even though she was the only one fighting against Galaxia, she knew she had to try her hardest to protect. Everyone else had decided to live inn the Crystal Palice and most likely didn't know what was happening. The palace was blocked off from all outside matters, and thus they had all lost their powers during the time of peace.

Galaxia flew at top speed towards Hotaru, who was just recovering from her brief loss of eyesight. Hotaru crossed her hands and released energy, which came at Galaxia. Galaxia released her glaive and held it in front of her, flying through the attack and the debris in order to reach Hotaru.

Off they went into the sky, striking each other back and forth.

"Deadly Soulfire Inevitability!"

Galaxia's legs glowed and she kicked twice at Hotaru, but it missed. Hotaru retreated a bit and looked at Galaxia. Galaxia returned her gaze, smiling at Hotaru. Waiting for someone to take the first move, they stood. Many moments passed until Hotaru's jerked Then her whole body flew back in pain. Galaxia flew at her and struck her in her stomach with the end of the glaive.

Hotaru lost her breath but tried to remain her balance. She crashed onto the roof of a car and the wind was knocked out of her once more. Galaxia jumped down to the car and dug her heel into Hotaru's face. Hotaru caught her ankle though, before Galaxia had crushed her face, and used her remaining strength to swing her enemy's body.

Galaxia flew through an apartment and by the time she had came out through the other side, Hotaru had already made it first. Hotaru grabbed her by her head and kneed her in her chest and threw her. She, however, caught herself in mid-air. She wiped her forehead and flew towards the Senshi of Chaos.

They fought each other until they reached a destination unknown to Hotaru...

The Crystal Palace of Neo-Tokyo.

Chaos' power did not seem enough to defeat Death. After beating each other both serverely, Galaxia knocked Hotaru into a building, which collapsed on top of her.

Nothing returned from the remains of the building. A long minute passed, and Galaxia began to laugh wildly. "Why only have the power of death when I can also have the power of the Silver Crystal? Why would you even think of fighting me, stupid girl? You HAD this power, what made you think you can match up to it if no one could match up to you?"

Galaxia looked at the palace. No one had seemed to notice what happened. Galaxia turned and began to fly towards the palace until she heard something. She looked around and didn't see anything. The sound became louder. A strange,earsplitting sound. Galaxia grabbed her ears and screamed from the pain.

Out of the ruins of the recently destroyed building came a blast of energy.

The blasts of energy hit her and she fell in defeat. Her senses were weakened from the sound, and she had no more strength to move. Falling into a group of bodies, she tried to gain her breath. But she couldn't. More blasts of the beam came to strike at her, but she was too weak to even scream.

Hotaru came floating over to her. She was no longer transformed.

_Impossible. _Galaxia was barely able to make out the shape standing in front of her. _I'm supposed to be the strongest Sailor Senshi. I have her power._

Hotaru raised her arm. Her bracelets were still intact. They began to glow and Hotaru looked down at Galaxia.

"I pity you."

A lone tear fell from Hotaru's eye.

"True power doesn't lie in a weapon."

She touched her bracelets and they cracked. Unlike the Sailor Animates, Hotaru did not disintegrate from removing the bracelets.

"What I just attacked you with is my power. Not the Sailor Crystal that you abandoned for mine. Power lies in one's self."

Galaxia looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She smiled even though she was barely alive. A glow came from her body, but she wasn't dying.

"The Sailor Senshi of Death is also the Sailor Senshi of Rebirth." Hotaru knew this very well, and she realized what Galaxia was trying to tell her. Galaxia wasn't going to die so easily.

Hotaru re-transformed and showed her hand to Galaxia. Galaxia grabbed it and stood up. She re-transformed as well and pulled out her glaive. Hotaru stood in front of her, weaponless. Hotaru flew into space and Galaxia followed her.

They were going to fight once more, but somewhere in the silence of space came a white light. Both fretting from the light, Galaxia and Hotaru looked away in shock. When the light grew dim, the two warriors looked to see a woman. This woman looked at the two while waving her hand over the emptiness of space, and she spoke in a heavenly voice.

"Do you realize that both of you.. Both of you have to die in order for this planet to be at peace once more?"

The three of them began to fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: YAY!!! I'M ALMOST DONE!!!**

**ShannaroSaku-Chan: I wonder what happens in the next chapter? It's the last one! NOOOOO, TOO SHORT!**

**TrulySheena: I don't think it's short! See you in the next and final Chapter:D**


End file.
